The embodiments herein relate generally to image processing and analysis, and more particularly, to a system, method, and computer program product for extracting location information using gaming technologies from real world data collected by various sensors.
There is a deluge of sensors collecting data about our world from images/pictures from sources ranging from satellites, planes, drones, and cameras on smart phones. These pictures are taken in various spectral ranges including the visible spectrum to infra-red, ultra-violet, and thermal parts of the Sun's electro-magnetic spectrum. The amount of data collected by these sensors has created a big data problem and currently the analysis from the artificial intelligence technologies is not reliable, nor scalable/economical. A technological problem exists where current technology cannot identify many objects in an image.
For example, in wide area surveillance systems, it is difficult for conventional systems to identify and distinguish one structure from any other object. In an urban setting the objects may appear to be densely connected and are sometimes indistinguishable from one another (for example, one building may not be distinguishable from another building or other adjacent structure); especially when viewed from directly overhead by aerial or satellite imagery.
Many of the objects currently require a person to identify them. Location information such as roads, sidewalks, etc. can easily be identified by the human eye. However, there are not enough analysts to interpret the data. Thus, current technology is lacking in the ability to identify and confirm the presence of objects and location to create location information databases from these diverse datasets.